<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Акционный товар by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089665">Акционный товар</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021'>WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Доверить Тару выбирать форму оказалось плохой идеей</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Акционный товар</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>АУ, в которой Онни поехал с командой в Данию</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тару клятвенно заверила, что Онни не придется выходить из бронированной машины, и он пребудет в полной безопасности. Вся полевая работа — на охотнике и чистильщике! Знай колдуй из окна, чтобы никакая тварь не подкралась слишком близко, да оценивай, есть ли в потенциальной сокровищнице тролли. Зато Онни получит возможность присмотреть за Туури. </p><p>Кислое выражение лица сестры убедило его окончательно: нужно ехать! Собрать в кулак всю смелость, решимость, братскую любовь и беспокойство! Дети же без него даже вещи толком собрать не могут, он сам убедился! Только втащить кули по трапу, пока Онни смиряется с судьбой и упрямится, а потом и затолкать его самого на паром.</p><p>— А ты основательно подготовился, — осмотрела Тару три набитые сумки и рюкзак. — Молодец! Но форму вам выдадут, так что лишнее лучше оставь в штабе. Вас больше, чем места в машине.</p><p>— Форму? А кто выбирал? — недоверчиво покосился на нее Онни.</p><p>— Я! — Тару пребывала в состоянии ужасно раздражающего довольства собой: она лично своим красноречием заманила в экспедицию двух военных магов и скальда! — Конечно же, я знаю, как выглядит ваша форма. Хотя, судя по карте, в том районе Дании совсем нет болот, так что стоит ли…</p><p>— Так привычнее, — проворчал Онни, перестал беспокоиться по этому поводу и принялся по сотне других: водных троллей, больших кораблей, открытого моря, страдающего от качки Лалли, быстрых поездов и с радостными криками выбегающей на улицы чужой страны Туури.</p><p>«Штаб», несмотря на громкое название, оказался просто большим домом, но с серьезной радиорубкой внутри.</p><p>— Мы скоро отправляемся, отдохните немного, — предложила на исландском печальная шведка, представившаяся Сив.</p><p>— Спасибо, я бы хотел посмотреть, что нам собрали, — ответил Онни.</p><p>— Не о чем волноваться, я же сказала, — пропела Тару. — Но если очень уж хочется…</p><p>Туури с любопытством сунула нос в сумку, и даже Лалли сонно приоткрыл один глаз. Пожелания магов учли, добавив к курткам капюшоны для работы в дождь и снег (или, что еще противнее, мерзкий снег с дождем). Практичные черные водолазки. Никаких свитеров и запасных носков не обнаружилось, и Онни хмыкнул, довольный, что лично уложил одежду на всю семью.</p><p>— Сапоги Лалли, — вытащила Туури черную обувку из сумки и повертела в руках. — Только какие-то странные…</p><p>Онни присмотрелся и почувствовал, как у него задергался глаз.</p><p>— Тару! — позвал он, надеясь, что кто-то просто перепутал их вещи с… А впрочем, кто знает, что за женщина эта их капитан Сигрюн. Но с такими вкусами ее стоило бояться. — Что это?</p><p>— Обувь Лалли! — ответила заглянувшая в комнату Тару.</p><p>— Это? — потряс ими Онни еще раз, для надежности.</p><p>— Ага.                                                                                   	</p><p>— ЭТО?!</p><p>Дом и его обитатели вздрогнули.</p><p>— Чего ты орешь, — зашипела Тару на финском. — Я же знаю, что вы, маги, носите чулки.</p><p>— Сапоги, Тару, сапоги!</p><p>— Разве? — засомневалась она. — Вот это вот, что я видела на тебе летом, были сапоги?</p><p>— Да! — рявкнул Онни. — Высокие сапоги! Болотники! Они совсем не так выглядят!</p><p>Пока Туури тихо подвывала от смеха, Лалли с любопытством кота рассматривал подозрительный предмет.                                                                                                                                                    </p><p>— О боги… — прошептала прибежавшая на крики Сив. — Что это?</p><p>— Что вам не нравится? Хороший латекс! И вышло дешевле, чем ваши «не такие» сапоги.</p><p>— Где ты их купила? — слабым голосом спросила Сив.                                     	</p><p>— Нашла интересный магазинчик за углом, с розовой вывеской. Там как раз были скидки.</p><p>— Тару, — всхлипнула Сив, силясь сдержать смех. — Это секс-шоп! Хорошо, что хотя бы взяла не на пажах.</p><p>— Что такое секс-шоп и пажи? — шепотом спросила Туури у брата.</p><p>— Даже знать не хочу. Но я видел такие чулки на картинках… То есть, это были не мои картинки! Мне их показали! Случайно! Но я такое не надену, и Лалли носить не позволю! Поедем в своем, — отобрал Онни блестящий черный сапог-чулок у кузена и сердито добавил, обращаясь к Тару: — Надеюсь, нам это материально компенсируют.</p><p>— Ты точно не хочешь примерить? Уверена, тебе пойдет. Тут же главное, чтобы ноги были ровные.</p><p>Туури предусмотрительно отобрала у брата все пригодные для швыряния предметы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>